The makers of mobile communication devices, including those of cellular telephones, are increasingly adding functionality to their devices. Cellular telephones in particular are becoming more than simply mobile communication devices. They are evolving into powerful tools for information management.
Mobile commerce (M-commerce) is yet another functionality being incorporated into the operations of mobile communication devices. Mobile commerce refers to transactions using a wireless device and data connection that result in the transfer of value in exchange for information, services, or goods. Short range wireless communication protocols such as Bluetooth, radio frequency identifier (RFID), WiFi, as well as mobile internet capabilities can enable mobile communication devices such as cellular telephones, PDAs, and netbooks to carry out financial transactions. Mobile commerce, facilitated generally by mobile phones, can include services such as banking, payment, and ticketing. Accordingly, mobile communication devices may replace traditional wallets and credit cards. The emerging technology behind m-commerce may transform the mobile communication device into an electronic wallet.